Endeavor
by existence555
Summary: Mu tries his hand at an engagement that does not involve the battlefield. MuxMurrue oneshot!


**A/N: Mu might be my favorite anime character ever, and I absolutely adore Murrue and just this couple in general. Let me know what you think of this short oneshot!**

"Mu, we can't just leave!" Murrue protests. "Cagalli specifically asked us to be at this party!"

"We're not leaving," Mu smiles. "Just stepping out for a few minutes."

Murrue sighs.

"You're hopeless," she tells him, though she grins back.

Mu extends his hand to his brown-haired companion, and she threads her fingers through his as they begin walking.

They exit out into the cool night, both glad of the fresh air. It has been ages since Murrue has worn a dress, let alone danced, and she's glad to have a break. Mu, who never knew what a fantastic dancer she was, is glad to be rid of all the other male attention Murrue was attracting.

Now, they are alone, standing together on the balcony of one of Orb's most beautiful buildings.

"Nice to get away from the party for a little while, right?" Mu says cheerfully.

"Yes," Murrue admits. "It's nice when it's just the two of us."

She smiles, but it fades quickly.

"What is it?" Mu asks, worried.

"At times like this, I think you might not be real," Murrue confesses. "I know it's stupid, because you're here and I'm here, and we're together again. But—"

Mu closes the space between them and kisses her. One of his hands moves to rest on the small of her back, gently pulling her closer, while the other is in her hair, begging her to deepen the kiss. She obliges readily and time seems to stop, if only for that moment.

When Mu pulls away, he chuckles softly. Murrue blushes and rests her head against his chest, breathing in the scent that is all Mu La Flaga.

"How's that for real?" he asks playfully. "I'm sure none of your imaginary boyfriends do that."

"Mu," she laughs, pulling back to look at him. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Unfortunately, that is something I cannot change," Mu laments.

"I thought you could make the impossible possible?" Murrue teases.

"Ah, you're right," Mu says, admitting defeat. "After all, I did somehow manage to win your heart."

Murrue shakes her head in amusement.

"Only the real Mu would be able to deliver that kind of line so well," she points out.

Mu grins before wrapping both of his arms around her waist and looking right into her eyes.

"I told you I wasn't going to leave you again," Mu reminds her seriously. "And I meant it."

Murrue is about to reply, but he suddenly drops to the ground, one knee bent.

"What are you—" she begins.

But then she sees the small box he's pulling from his pocket, and she gasps.

"Mu!" she exclaims.

"I want to be with you forever, Murrue," Mu says, snapping open the box to reveal a sparkling ring. "You've been many things to me since I've known you—my captain, my cap_tor_, my lover… Now I'm trying to ask if you will be my fiancée and hopefully, my wife."

Murrue blinks and takes a deep breath. She is still unprepared to respond after being caught so off guard, so Mu tries to nudge her in the right direction.

"I just need one word," he smiles.

"Mu," Murrue breathes.

"That's not it," Mu quips. "Try again?"

His relaxed attitude puts her at ease immediately, and Murrue smiles back at him.

"Yes," she says softly. "Yes."

Before she knows it, the ring is on her finger and she's in his arms again.

"I love you, Murrue," Mu tells her.

She closes her eyes and presses her body closer to his.

"I love you too," she murmurs.

Mu feels a smile tugging the corners of his lips upward, so he releases Murrue from his embrace so that he can see what is sure to be her smiling face. As he expects, Murrue is beaming.

"It's good that you return my feelings, because you're stuck with me now," Mu chuckles. "For better or for worse, I believe."

"Is there no way to take it back?" Murrue asks, in mock horror.

"I'm afraid not," Mu replies, shaking his head.

"Well, I'm not afraid," Murrue says, biting her lip to keep her smile from growing any wider.

Mu takes her hand in his again, grinning back.

"They're probably missing us inside," he points out. "You ready to head back in?"

"Yeah," Murrue nods. "As long as you're not going to make a big fuss over this."

"We'll see about that," Mu says. "Come on, let's go."

When they reach the main room again, Murrue is suddenly suspicious. As she turns to glare at Mu, he simply nods at Cagalli.

"Tell me this gigantic party isn't for us," she groans, albeit with a good-natured smile.

"That would be the first lie of our engagement," Mu protests.

"Remind me again why I agreed to marry you?" Murrue laughs.

Mu doesn't hesitate as he steps forward to catch her in a tender kiss, and neither of them notices the room go quiet.

"Ladies and gentleman," Cagalli announces, to the now silent party. "The war heroes and now happily engaged couple, Mu La Flaga and Murrue Ramius!"

As the two pull away and smile at each other, the room bursts into applause.


End file.
